Me decidí por el cambio
by simazame
Summary: SasuHina Love Cap I Me decidí por el cambio Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sólo la historia es de mi creación, estos personajes pertenecen al Maestro Kishimoto Advertencia, este fanfic tendrá sexo explícito, violencia, algunas palabras soeces, un poco de todo, no apto para menores de edad.
1. Capítulo 1 Me decidí por el Cambio

"Sus besos me quemaban mientras fuertes punzadas corrompían lo más recóndito de mi ser…"

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sólo la historia es de mi creación, estos personajes pertenecen al Maestro Kishimoto

Advertencia, este fanfic tendrá sexo explícito, violencia, algunas palabras soeces, un poco de todo, no apto para menores de edad.

Capítulo I

Me decidí por el cambio (SazuHina Love)

Narra Hinata

Hace rato terminó la gran guerra shinobi, ya todo llevaba tiempo en calma, mientras, apenas cumplía mis 18 años, mi corazón se resquebrajaba en miles de pequeños pedazos al ver a Naruto y Sakura juntos, cómo era posible que después de ver cómo ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez de repente se les viese estando tan cercanos y cariñosos el uno con el otro, a él simplemente no le importaron mis sentimientos puros e inocentes. ¿Cuántas veces me habré humillado al demostrarle de mil maneras que lo amaba?, en esos momentos algo más se quebraba dentro de mí, algo más... algo más que mí corazón…

La niña algo tartamuda tímida y dulce se estaba acabando, ya no volvería a ser la misma de antes, al parecer el "ego" de los Hyūga empezaba a despertar en mí, ¿acaso soy tan poquito como para arrastrarme por amor?, "soy valiosa como mujer y mi vida debe superarse", en fin esas eran sólo palabras para darme ánimos y poder seguir adelante, total ya no había nada más qué hacer.

De pronto una estrepitosa voz cimbró mis oídos irrumpiendo y sacándome de mis intrincados pensamientos

–Hinataaa! Espera - se notaba algo agitado.

-N-Naruto-kun- mis perlinos ojos se habrían de gran manera, era él, el rubio de ojos celeste por el tanto he sufrido ahora me llama para informarme que tendríamos una misión junto al último de los Uchiha y debíamos salir en la tarde.

-Nos veremos en la salida de la aldea- afirmó el efusivo rubio.

-C..claro N...Naruto-Kun-

Me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la mansión Hyūga donde me apuré a preparar lo que debía llevar para la misión, además de ponerme la ropa adecuada para salir a esta nueva empresa, casi de la nada un pensamiento invadió mi cabeza por lo que decidí salir un poco de mi zona de confort para atreverme un poco más, en fin por algún lado debía empezar mi cambio. Me puse botas negras altas, pantalón corto, blusa tipo kimono adornada con un hermoso obi color lavanda oscuro. Al mírame al espejo, sentí y constaté cómo un gran sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro al notar mis prominentes curvas muy macadas por aquella vestimenta– ¡e-estoy demasiado atrevida! - estuve a punto de cambiarme de ropa pero me armé de valor y decidí salir así.

Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha sentí cómo una penetrante mirada se clavaba en mí, cosa que no desconocía desde algunas semanas atrás en muchos lugares de la aldea, al encontrar al dueño de aquella mirada carbonizante con sorpresa me percaté de que era el Uchiha, mi cara tomó característico rubor y empecé a jugar con mis dedos índices bastante tímida como de costumbre, titubeante le saludé...

– B_Buenas n_noches S-Sasuke_Kun-

Sólo levantó su frente en forma de saludo sin pronunciar palabra alguna… siguiendo con su mirada que invadía mi ser como queriendo adentrarse en mi interior casi llegué a pensar en que me desvestía con la mirada, pero era algo que no sería posible, bueno al menos eso creía yo hasta ese momento. pasaron los minutos un silencio incómodo invadía el lugar, el chico con ojos de noche oscura no me dirigía la palabra, sólo me observaba, aquello se me hizo eterno hasta que la jocosa voz de Naruto rompía aquel silencio sepulcral lo cual agradecí en parte, ya que sólo pronunciaba...

-Hinata Chan! pero qué carajo te hiciste?-

sólo me encorvaba tratando de ocultarme con mis brazos pero era casi imposible -nuevamente aquel sonrojo se apoderaba de mí.. -N..Naruto_Kun, p..podríamos salir de una vez?-

Continuará…

Este es mi primer fic *o* me encantan los lemon XD y pos sí soy un poco pervertida para ello jajaja espero les gusten, esto es sólo imaginación, amo el Naruhina pero no dejo de imaginarme qué hubiese pasado con mi adorada Hinata si no hubiese sido ella quien se quedara al lado de Naruto :3 me encanta escribir espero ir mejorando poco a poco mis fics y que sean de su agrado. En el próximo capítulo meteré un lemon, así es casi todo lo tendrá y será bastante explícito hue hue besitos a los que lean este humilde fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes que utilizo para mi historia son propiedad de el maestro Kishimoto. ADVERTENCIA este relato contiene escenas de sexo y violencia moderada, no aptas para menores.

Me decidí por el cambio capítulo II

Naruto en medio de su escándalo comprendió que me estaba avergonzando con sus palabras así que decidió que tomaríamos camino, me quedé atrás con el byakugan activo buscando una de las joyas que se encontraba cerca y sobre todo al pendiente que no llegase ningún shinobi enemigo, en ocasiones sentía como aquella mirada de Sasuke se clava en mí, no era algo nuevo. en un momento dado en el que Naruto se alejó, el pelinegro se me acercó por detrás, manoseándome y olfateando mi cabello me giró rápidamente hacia sí y antes que pronunciara palabra alguna plantó sus labios sobre los míos, petrificando mi cuerpo, siento sus manos bajando por mi espalda hasta mis glúteos firmes me presionaba contra su erección, sentí que perdería todo en ese preciso momento, hasta que se oyó la escandalosa voz de Naruto viniendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos, de inmediato el Uchiha se separó me mí, no sin antes golpear el árbol que nos ocultaba un poco de la vista del rubio con una gran fuerza y emitiendo un ronco "maldición".

 **Narra Sasuke**

Ya era muy tarde y poco lo que se lograba ver, era hora de detenernos, igual teníamos tiempo de sobra para seguir buscándolas y no era conveniente llamar mucho la atención de los forajidos. En ese preciso momento estaba tan adentrado en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que ya nos encontrábamos en una cabaña, por unos momentos logré sacar de mi mente aquella mujer que hace poco tuve entre mis brazos.

\- Maldito idiota no pienso compartir un cuarto contigo-

Mientras me peleaba con el escandaloso rubio logré ver cómo la Hyūga se escabuía en puntas de pié hacia uno de los cuartos de la cabaña, Sonreí de medio lado de manera muy pícara porque sabía lo que haría más tarde.

Ya estando todo en calma vi que el idiota dormía como piedra como si nada pudiese despertarlo, me dispuse a irme al cuarto de Hinata, su puerta estaba con seguro pero ese no sería un impedimento para mí, toqué la puerta, ella se levantó, escuché sus pequeños pasos acercarse , medio abrió la puerta, en ese pequeño espacio pude vislumbrar aquella pequeña bata de seda en forma de kimono que apenas la cubría, ella intentó cerrar la puerta pero era tarde, ya la tenía asegurada, la empujé para inmediatamente abalanzarme sobre ella, no sin antes azotar la puerta.

\- ¿S-Sasuke-Kun q-qué cree que hace? ¡D-déjeme por favor!

\- Lo siento Hyūga pero estoy acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiero cuando me da la gana- le dije al oído con un tono de altanería.

La sujete de la cintura presionándola mucho a mí, besando desde sus labios hasta pasar por su cuello de hermosa y suave piel blanca.

-S-Sasuke-kun s-suéltame por favor- ella se resistía a mí.

\- ¿crees que te Soltare niña? Estás loca si piensas que dejaré pasar la oportunidad, esta vez ya no hay peligro de que cierto rubio te salve, quiero saciar mis ganas de follar una mujer y tú eres mi elegida-

Pegué su cuerpo al mío, llevaba días deseando tenerlo, la veía mientras dormía moverse entre las sabanas que la cubrían, volviéndola objeto de mis deseos al punto de llevarme a tener sueños húmedos donde ella era la protagonista. La tomé con fiereza llevándola a la cama seguro de que al hacerla mía esa noche saldría definitivamente de mis pensamientos, le besé muy apasionadamente con movimientos algo agresivos para obligarla a que abriese sus labios y así introducir mi lengua en su boca para enredarla con la suya logrando una lucha constante entre estas, al llegar al filo de la cama nos dejamos caer sobre ella para luego entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos y hacer que mi duro miembro se frotara sobre su fémina, levanté un poco mi torso en un ángulo de 45 grados para mirar esos aperlados ojos y perderme en ellos por un momento, mientras tanto con una mano desataba el obi de esa pequeña bata cruzada logrando dejar descubierto aquel escultural cuerpo, me apresuré a tocar esos enormes y firmes pechos llevándolos casi por inercia a mi boca, mordisqueando levemente esos bellos botones de rosa que los aderezaban, ella se veía hermosa, completamente avergonzada, sus mejillas con un tono rosa fuerte que enloquecería a cualquiera.

Fui bajando mi mano hasta su braga donde palpé su humedad, haciendo un suave masaje circular para ir corriendo esa pequeña prenda, sintiendo la suavidad de esos labios e introducirme en ellos como buscando un tesoro, ella se retorcía con esa sensación de placer que la recorría…

\- ¡Vaya! Así que la princesita de los Hyūga es una ardiente mujer también, mira cómo te has calentado –

Ella volteó su rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, apoyo mejor mis rodillas para poderlas tomar con mi otra mano del mentón y traer su mirada de luna a la mía…

\- Quiero que me mires mientras me sacio con tu cuerpo –

Me deshice como pude de las prendas inferiores que es ese momento ya no soportaba, mi miembro daba punzadas indicándome que debía… no, necesitaba entrar en ella. Tomé mi rígido falo dirigiéndolo a su fémina, frotándolo en ella, empapándolo en esas mieles que brotaban incrementando mi excitación. Al parecer ella también estaba al borde de locura pues una tenues y temblorosas palabras pasaron por mis oídos, haciendo que mí una pequeña corriente pasara por mi cuerpo, logrando que mi mente se nublara, poseído por el deseo que ella despertaba.

\- S-Sasuke-Kun hazlo –

Antes de que pudiese arrepentirse de lo dicho me fui introduciendo en ella hasta donde me lo permitió esa barrera de pureza, su cara se desfiguraba pues empezaba a sentir algo de dolor, la besé disipándola por un momento para irme introduciendo aún más y rompiendo esa barrera que me impedía seguí; ni siquiera el beso el beso pudo contener su dolor y aquel tierno grito acompañado con unas gotitas que salían de sus luceros. Por unos momentos me quedé estático para que ella se acostumbrase a mi miembro en su interior y permitir que disfrutara tanto como yo lo estaba, su estreches era única, pareciese como si esta mujer de azul cabellera fuese hecha exclusivamente para mí, encajaba perfecto conmigo, ya habiendo disminuido la expresión de dolor de su rostro, me empecé a mover lentamente, frotando nuestras pelvis logrando que ella empezase a soltar sus primeros gemidos, eso lograba que mi excitación subiera al máximo teniendo que contenerme para no lastimarle, nos fundimos en un mar de besos y caricias, mientras la intensidad de mis estocadas iba en ascenso, ¡rayos, era tan estrecha y ardiente! No lograría aguantar mucho, de sus carnosos labios salían ardientes gemidos, entre ellos se le escapaba mi nombre y pedía más de mí, a lo cual no me negué ni por un segundo dándole estocadas profundas alcanzando a tocar un punto sensible en ella de modo que se retorcía de placer, entre tanto ella me amarró con sus piernas formando como un nudo, aproveché para acariciar sus muslos sin dejar de empujar mi cadera, sentí cómo sus paredes internas se contraían muy fuerte dándome algo de dolor pero a la vez mucho placer al punto de no lograr contenerme derramando mi semilla fértil en su interior, la ojiperla se retorcía pues también había llegado a su clímax emitiendo un último y el más dulce gemido de todos, caí rendido sobre ella mientras sentía unos pequeños besos en mi cuello, que también correspondí para luego hacer a un lado y tomar un poco de aire para descansar, ¿Satisfecho Uchiha? No, no era así, ese sólo era el principio…

Continuará…

Holis este es mi segundo capítulo espero les haya gustado es primera vez que escribo como un hombre XD me dejan sus sugerencias para los próximos lemmon, en dónde quisieran que lo hicieran o qué les gustaría que pasara en el fic :P gracias


	3. Chapter 3 sensaciones

Hola queridos lectores les traigo la continuación de mi fic, espero muchas más personas empiecen a leerme n_n es lindo escribir, debo admitir que no me agrada el NaruSaku en lo absoluto, respeto a las personas que lo disfrutan pero en definitiva es algo que no tolero ni como pareja secundaria en mis fics jejeje sólo lo digo como advertencia para aquellas personas que lo disfrutan no se sientan ofendidas de mi parte si en algunas ocasiones pongo cositas fuertes.

Los personajes aquí usados no son de mi propiedad, son del maestro Kishimoto, esta historia está creada sin fines lucrativos, sólo para diversión de muchos

Capítulo III

Sensaciones-

" _Mentiría si dijese que no te puedo querer_ "

 ** _Narra Hinata_**.

Mis entrañas ardían como brasas, nunca imaginé sentir algo remotamente parecido con alguien, a menos que fuese con el Uzumaki, qué extraña me sentí en ese momento poseída por el placer y deseo puro. Cuando volví en mí, haciendo catarsis de lo hecho mi reacción fue ponerme pie para dirigirme al baño, un suave tirón en mi muñeca me lo impidió, al voltear a ver era él que un poco confundido por mi actuar me decía con su oscura mirada clavada en la mía que no me alejase.

-Sa-Sasuke… debo…- mis mejillas se ruborizaban –debo ir al baño-

Su mirada era casi suplicante para que no me fuese de su lado, en ese instante sólo me dejé llevar de nuevo a su lado, ya estando ahí me rodeó con sus brazos como para que no pudiese escapar nuevamente de ellos y antes de quedarse dormido susurró en mi oído:

-No quiero que te alejes de mí esta noche- sus ojos se fueron cerrando lento mientras se acomodaba acurrucándose y posando su rostro en mi pecho.

 ** _Narra Sasuke_**.

No pude evitarlo, no quería despegarme un minuto de ella, después de entregado ese tesoro tan preciado y de demostrarme no ser una de esas tantas mujeres fastidiosas que tanto me acosaban, sólo la quería a mi lado, no diría que es amor un Uchiha nunca se enamora, sólo era necesidad que tenerla, ya era mía, su cuerpo, su deseo, sus pensamientos, todo era mío ya había dejado mi marca en ella.

Dormir a su lado en el calor de su cuerpo, de la suave y nívea piel de la ojiluna hizo que pasara una noche como hace mucho tiempo no tenía, sin pesadillas, parecía que nada pudiese dañarme en ese instante. Pasadas las horas desperté pero ya ella no estaba a mi lado, sentí algo de frustración pues lo único que deseaba al despertar después de aquella noche de pasión era ver ese perfecto rostro que se desfiguraba con cada caricia que le hacía, era un verdadero deleite.

 ** _Narra Hinata._**

Había dormido plácidamente después de una agotadora noche de pasión, al abrir mis ojos vi a mi lado el rostro del Uchiha, ahora entendía el porqué de tantas mujeres detrás, parecía hecho por los mismos ángeles, aunque por su manera de ser también se podría pensar que un demonio fue quien llevó a cabo tal obra de arte. Ya un poco más incorporada me dirigí al baño para quitar cualquier vestigio de la noche anterior, me miré al espejo allí descubrí que esa intensa faena además de quitar mi pureza había dejado grandes marcas en mi cuerpo, mis pechos cuello y caderas repletas de morados y chupetones, me avergoncé de saberme poseída por ese demonio de tal manera que en ese momento no importaba sus consecuencias, mis piernas se notaban un poco más separadas de lo normal, hasta mi caminar cambió, definitivamente nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Pasados unos minutos después de ducharme y arreglarme pasé a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, allí encontré al rubio con una taza de café a su lado, este al percatarse de mi presencia levantó su mano y efusivamente me saludó.

-Buenos días Hinata-Chan! ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

Los colores llegaban a mi rostro pues al preguntarme ello, los momentos que pasé con el chico Uchiha pasaban por mi mente como fugaces imágenes.

-Bu-Buenos días Na-Naruto_Kun, he amanecido b-bien, ¿y usted?- genial Hinata ya empezaste a tartamudear, carajo ¿que no eres capaz de decir media frase bien?

El rubio se queda un rato observándome atentamente, sonríe melancólicamente y baja un poco su mirada celeste.

-¿Le sucede algo Naruto-Kun?- el rubio sólo me dice que no, un poco nervioso, parecía como si pensaba que no me había percatado de su gesto. –Está bien, ¿ya ha desayunado?- le pregunté un tanto intrigada. –etto... no jeje- una pequeña risita salía de sus labios mientras rascaba su cabeza algo despreocupado.

-De acuerdo haré el desayuno para los tres- me dispuse a empezar con los preparativos bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, esta era un tanto incómoda, si no fuese porque creía que él nunca haría eso, cualquiera que mirase la escena desde otra perspectiva intuiría que el rubio me miraba con deseo, pero me repetía a mí misma que eso NUNCA podría ser cierto, tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones mías, entre tanto cocinaba los alimentos ya tenía el agua a punto de ebullición para poner algunas verduras, en el momento de hacer esto sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura, mi reacción fue soltar de golpe los ingredientes al agua salpicándome y quemando mis delicadas manos un poco, en el momento no me percaté de las quemadas pues mi atención estaba toda puesta en el rubio que me presionaba contra sí, no sé si sería imaginación mía pero hasta llegué a percibir algunos manoseos, sentía que un desmayo vendría, mi cara ardía, el color de mi piel me delataba.

-pe-pero qué cree que hace Na-Naruto-kun- intentaba en vano soltarme de su agarre, estaba a punto de desfallecer, en ese momento me di cuenta de mis quemadas, me aproveché de esto para emitir un pequeño chillido haciendo que Naruto me soltase.

-Ay mis manos me duelen, me he quemado- ¡BINGO! al oír eso el rubio me soltó para levarme a un asiento. – lo siento Hinata no quise hacerte daño, sólo necesitaba abrazarte perdóname, traeré algo para curar tus quemaduras - yo lo miré un poco confundida mientras él se paraba para buscar la medicina. Al llegar nuevamente a mí, el rubio tomó suavemente mis manos – Na-Naruto-Kun deja, n-no es nada yo lo hago- ponía un poco de resistencia a su agarre, -No seas orgullosa Hinata, yo te curaré, es por mi culpa que te quemaste- empezó delicadamente a aplicar el ungüento.

Después de un momento ya habiendo reflexionado sobre lo acontecido me decidí a preguntarle - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Naruto?-

El rubio subió su celeste mirada a la mía algo nervioso y con un toque de decepción -¿Por qué hice qué?-

Mi mirada cambió a una un poco más fría, no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado necesitaba una explicación – ¿por qué me abrazaste de esa manera?-

-Hinata yo… estoy muy mal con Sakura ella me usó para olvidar al teme de Sasuke- el rubio se acercaba a mí aún más y arrodillado en el suelo lloraba en mi regazo mientras me tomaba de los brazos esto sin percatarnos de una oscura mirada presenciaba aquella escena….

Continuará…..

Holis de nuevo espero les guste la continuación del fic :3 es delicioso escribir de esta manera, yo prometí mucho lemon pero este capítulo y tal vez el que sigue necesita drama XDDD besitos espero sus review


	4. Chapter 4 El pasado que no es tan pasado

Holitas :3 otro cap les dejo para que disfruten, hoy estaba bastante inspirada como para escribir dos capítulos :3 ojalá el día de mañana me salga mucho más besitos

Los personajes mencionados aquí son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, la historia fue creada sin ánimos de lucro.

Capítulo IV

 _ **El pasado que no es tan pasado.**_

-Hinata yo… estoy muy mal con Sakura ella me usó para olvidar al teme de Sasuke- el rubio se acercaba a mí aún más y arrodillado en el suelo lloraba en mi regazo mientras me tomaba de los brazos esto sin percatarnos de una oscura mirada presenciaba aquella escena.

 **Narra Sasuke.**

Después de bañarme de mala gana al no encontrar a la ojiluna a mi lado salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido para buscarla, al hacerlo me encontré con la escena que logró que mi sangre hirviera y mis instintos asesinos enarbolaran, Naruto agarrando las manos de Hinata con una mirada que nunca antes había visto en él, luego llorando sobre su regazo y pidiéndole que lo perdonase por algo, recordé lo mucho que Hinata decía amarlo, lo que aumentó la tensión, pero ¿qué será lo que le hizo en ese momento, acaso intento…? No podía más así que decidí hacerme me notar. Carraspeé mi garganta.

-¿Qué le haces usuratonkachi?- no pude evitar ese tono molesto, me acerqué a ellos con los brazos cruzados, esta vez ni mi propio autocontrol fue suficiente para esconder mi expresión, tomé a Hinata del brazo apartándola, ahí me di cuenta de unas cuantas quemaduras en sus manos.

-¿Esto te lo hizo este idiota?- le agarraba fuerte de las muñecas, ella sólo daba una pequeña mueca de dolor y balbuceaba unas pocas palabras inentendibles.

-Suéltala Teme, la estás lastimando, esa quemadura se la hizo por mi culpa, además no tienes por qué meterte, apenas y haz cruzado palabra con Hinata, o es que acaso ¿estás enamorado de ella y tienes celos?- Naruto sujetó una de sus mano también haciendo fuerza hacia su lado.

-¡BASTA!- Dijo la ojiluna en un tono fuerte dejándonos atónitos a ambos justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de gritarle al rubio que eras mía y que nadie más podía tocarte. Ella se alejó de ambos dedicándonos una gélida mirada. –Creo que hora de partir aún nos hacen falta joyas, caída la noche podremos volver- la miré un poco intrigado notando su gran enfado era realmente raro verla así, pero sólo pude emitir un gruñido de aceptación a lo que decía.

-Es...pera Hinata-Chan!- dijo el rubio corriendo tras ella, salí dejando sellado el lugar para evitar que la joya fuese robada nuevamente.

 ** _Narra Hinata_**

Después del encuentro tan incómodo de ese par me quise adelantar para no tener que verlos, de igual manera yo era quien debía rastrear las joyas de la señora feudal, ellos sólo eran mi protección, en ese momento me decía a mí misma que habría sido preferible venir con Kiba y Shino, al menos con ellos habría estado mucho más salvo.

Pasado un tiempo de búsqueda sin parar logré encontrar una de las valiosas alhajas, pero para mi sorpresa esta la llevaban un par de shinobis renegados clasificados en el libro bingo, esperé a que llegaran mis compañeros para poder iniciar el plan para recuperar el objetivo pero uno de los ninjas que lo acompañaba se percató de mi presencia atacándome de inmediato, me defendí como pude pero este personaje de piel canela y cabello negro fue mucho más fuerte que yo dejándome doblegada en unos cuantos movimientos. Maldita sea por qué soy tan débil, era lo único que podía pensar, dos fuertes presencias lograron que saliera de mis pensamientos, eran Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡Suéltala maldito!- dijo el rubio con gran enojo a lo que el hombre de piel canela reaccionó tomándome del cabello y colocando un kunai en mi cuello y haciendo un pequeño corte el él, Naruto rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él siendo detenido por el Uchiha.

-Detente dobe, si te acercas harás que su cuello sea cercenado- replicó Sasuke mientras captaba la atención de mi captor vi mis manos sueltas así que decidí usar una de las técnicas de mi clan para cortar algunos de sus puntos de chakra y así liberarme de su yugo pero a la vez dejando una moderada herida, pero que podría abrirse fácilmente, con la velocidad que mi cuerpo me permitió cayendo en brazos del Uchiha ante la atónita mirada del rubio, todo empezaba a ponerse nublado ante mis ojos, estaba perdiendo una cantidad de sangre considerable logré decirle al oído a Sasuke de la joya hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

 ** _Narra Sasuke_**

La dulce ojiluna se desvanecía en mis brazos, no soporté verla de ese modo, la dejé delicadamente disponiéndome a atacar a su agresor, todo parece indicar que el rubio pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo pues con gran agresividad se lanzó sobre el agresor usando el poder del Kyūbi dejándolo gravemente herido por lo cual yo simplemente me hice cargo de su compañero al que logré quitar la joya, este también quedó gravemente herido pero logró esfumarse junto a su compañero.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5 Dificil de aceptar

Hola zapatines con cola ya llegamos a nuestro quinto capítulo del primer fic que escribo espero disfruten

 **Advertencia**

Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, son pertenecía del maestro Kishimoto, la historia continuación narrada fue creada sin ánimos de lucro, puede contener escenas de sexo y violencia no aptas para todo público.

Capítulo V

 ** _DIFÍCIL DE ACEPTAR_**

 ** _Narra Sasuke._**

Todo fue como en cámara lenta desde el momento en que la ojiluna cayó en mis brazos mientras la herida en su cuello se abría con el movimiento y fuerza empleados, la ira se apoderó de mí sabiéndola agraviada, quise matarlos de un solo golpe pero fueron lo suficientemente astutos para escapar, pero demasiado idiotas pues dejaron la joya y no tardamos en encontrar las otras que habían escondido en ese mismo lugar con ayuda de unos cuanto sellos; tal vez son demasiado confiados. Regresé rápidamente donde la ojiluna pero el rubio se encontraba con ella entre sus brazos inconsciente mirándola enternecidamente sin percatarse de mi presencia, tratando de ocultar mi rabia me hice notar moviendo las joyas, el rubio cabizbajo me miró para preguntarme: - ¿esas son todas la joyas?, si es así apresurémonos a llegar a la aldea – asentí y emprendimos el viaje lo más rápido que pudimos para llegar, Hinata había perdido demasiada sangre, estaba exánime y lívida, mucho más que de costumbre; no entiendo esta sensación tan chocante en mi pecho, no fui capaz de protegerla, pero ¿qué me importa? Ella no es nada mío, no es más que una débil kunoichi que pasó por mí; ¡mentira!

Por fin llegamos a la aldea, todo se encontraba en completa calma, apresuradamente nos encaminamos hacia el hospital para dejarla en manos de Haruno Sakura, la ojiesmeralda nos miró con una mezcla de rabia y preocupación por haber permitido que lastimaran a su amiga.

— ¿Por qué permitieron que se lastimara de esa manera, no que son muy fuertes ustedes dos? Tan fuertes son que ella saliera herida— dijo con gran exasperación la ojiesmeralda.

—Lo… lo siento Sakura-Chan— la tristeza inundaba los ojos del rubio.

—Cállate Sakura siempre hay imprevistos en las misiones, ella es débil y sabiéndolo se ade…— antes que terminara de hablar sentí un puño en mi mejilla que por poco me desmaya, el rubio me golpeó con tanta fuerza que su mano quedó rota por el impacto, yo sólo rogaba que no me hubiese tirado un diente. Antes de empezar una batalla campal con el idiota de Naruto preferí elegí salir del sitio golpeando una de las paredes desahogando mi rabia ante la mirada atónita de Sakura y Naruto; soy un cretino lo sé, esa mujer me importa más de lo que quiero aceptar.

Llegada la noche no podía conciliar el sueño, imágenes de la ojiluna recorrían mi mente, imaginaba su deliciosa piel desnuda frotarse con la mía, esos bellos ojos llenos de pureza clavados en los míos como si esa pureza fuese capaz de cambiar ese odio y oscuridad que habita en mí, para segundos después verla ensangrentada lanzándose hacia mí, mi corazón sentía como si una daga se enterrase en él, la Haruno tenía razón, no pude protegerla, era absurdo hubiese dicho que ella era mía y no lo hiciese. Tal era mi desespero que no tuve más remedio que dirigirme hasta el hospital y escurrirme a la habitación donde se encontraba la ojiluna dormida, se veía impasible, su tono de piel había mejorado un poco mientras algunas vendas cubrían su hermoso cuello de cisne, me acerqué lo más que pude admirando su belleza, hasta en ese estado lograba verse hermosa, me incliné para deleitarme con su aroma me aproximé un poco más hasta besar sus acaramelados labios, nunca he gustado de los dulces pero este era el único que era idóneo para llevarme a la locura. Miré a los alrededores para traer una silla y así poder velar su sueño hasta que poco a poco el sueño he hizo presente haciendo que mis párpados pesasen hasta cerrarse por completo apoyando mi cabeza en la cama, los ojos de Hinata empezaban a abrirse pesadamente, me había logrado sentir y su fina mano se posó en mi mejilla, al percibir esto abrí mis ojos de golpe encontrándolos con los de ella que esbozaba una apenas perceptible sonrisa, quería decirle que me perdonase pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, un nudo insoportable se apoderaba de mi garganta pero la ojiluna tomó mi mano y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos antes que ella volviera a caer presa del agotamiento y así nos quedamos los dos dormidos en un gesto silencioso de perdón.

 ** _Narra Hinata_**

Todo estaba en completa opacidad, sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas y que mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado, pero abrir mis ojos y ver esa hermosa mirada de noche oscura clavada en la mía fue como un bálsamo para mi aflicción. Sasuke, el vengador, había venido por alguien como yo, no era fácil de creer, nuevos sentimientos se acomodaban en mi pecho.

Al llegar la mañana una ojiesmeralda y un rubio abrían la puerta de la habitación encontrándose quizá con la escena que nunca imaginaron, Sasuke dormido a mi lado tomando mi mano, Sakura se apresuró en examinarme y despertarme mientras la mirada de Naruto se clavaba en el agarre de nuestras manos, al ver a Naruto allí parado mi rostro no pudo dar un tono más de rojo, Sasuke se hacía el dormido, lo sé porque una sonrisa ladina se encontraba en su rostro, realmente era un momento incómodo, allí vi algo que nunca creí ver, Sakura golpeando a Sasuke en la cabeza como suele hacerlo con Naruto.

—Despierta Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que crees que haces? Esto es un hospital no un hotel— la peli rosa exhalaba fuego mientras los demás le mirábamos con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Estás loca Sakura, qué fastidiosa eres— gritaba Sasuke perdiendo su habitual compostura y empezando a discutir con la ojiesmeralda.

El rubio aprovechando la discusión de los dos se acercó a mí para entregarme un bello ramo de flores blancas y lilas con un aroma exquisito. —Gra…Gracias Naruto-Kun— No puede ser, estaba a punto de desmayarme de no ser por el aura negra de vi en Sasuke, este lanzándole una mirada de asesino al rubio. mientras yo sólo les miraba con algo de terror en los ojos, nuevamente este par peleando y por mi culpa.

Continuará….

Qué tal me ha quedado el día de hoy el fic? Jajaja quise meter algo de romance en esto pero soy un completo limón, vamos a ver más adelante si logro que haya un poco más, déjenme sus ideas para un próximo lemon :3


	6. Chapter 6 Miedo a perderte

Hola hola zapatines con cola :) aquí nuevamente les traigo la continuación de "me decidí por el cambio"

advertencia:

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto. La historia a leer no es creada con fines de lucro, es sólo por diversión y amor a este bello anime.

Puede contener escenas de sexo explícito, violencia moderada y vocabulario fuerte, no apto para menores de edad y mucho menos para personas de mente cerrada y fanáticos religiosos.

buena lectura.

Capítulo VI

 ** _Miedo a perderte._**

— ¡Salgan todos dos par de idiotas!— gritó Sakura arrastrando de la oreja a un rubio y un moreno tirándolos fuera de la habitación, —No los quiero aquí, esto no es un ring de boxeo—

 _Naruto_ : — Pero Sakura-Chan, no ves que yo sólo quería ver a Hina-Chan y el teme empezó atacarme, yo quiero ver a Hina-Chan— el rubio se cruzaba de brazos haciendo pucheros y gritando cual niño pequeño.

El Uchiha menor estaba solo en silencio consumiéndose en su propia rabia mirando a un lado.

 _Sakura_ : —Miren ustedes dos, no sé qué es lo que sucedió en la misión que realizaron pero no voy a dejar que tomen como un juego a Hinata-san, ella no lo merece. ¿Acaso creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede?, ¿Sasuke acompañándola toda la noche? Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos no lo habría creído si alguien me la viene a contar, y tú Naruto, ¿desde cuándo te molesta que alguien se acerque a Hinata-san, eh? Largo de aquí— Sakura entró furiosa a la habitación de la ojiluna a empezar con la revisión y curación de la herida en el cuello de esta. —Ey Hinata-san, ésta herida se encuentra sanando perfectamente, creo que mañana te daré de alta— Sakura se percató de la mirada un poco incómoda de Hinata al enterarse que tendría que pasar otra noche en el hospital a merced de Naruto y Sasuke. —Hinata-san no dejaré que ninguno de ellos te moleste no te preocupes— la ojiluna exhaló profundamente aliviada al escuchar esas palabras.

 _Hinata_ : —Sakura-san yo… yo lo lamento, no es mi intención causarte problemas— la ojiluna tenía su mirada baja bastante apenada y apretando las sábanas blancas que le cubrían las piernas.

 _Sakura_ : —Hinata, no es tu culpa, es de ese par, no son malos pero lo que están haciendo contigo no está bien, ya les dije un poco a cerca de ello espero hacerlos reaccionar y así no te atosiguen más— la mirada jade se dirigía hacia la ojiluna llena de compresión. Terminando su revisión procedió a retirarse en silencio.

 **Narra Hinata**

Las horas eran interminables, como si el caprichoso tiempo no avanzara para llevar a cabo una tortura mental sobre mí, ni la visita de Shino y Kiba eran suficiente para alejar los pensamientos insistentes de aquella misión, sólo quería ir a casa para estar con mi hermana y Neji, seguro con ellos, tal vez, sólo tal vez podría ocupar mi mente en algo, pero sabía que no era así, fue demasiado para una misión tan corta.

Llegaba la noche cubriendo todo con su negro manto, la brisa entraba por la ventana helando levemente mi blanquecina piel, estaba a punto de ir y cerrarla cuando una sombra se escabulló hasta mi cuarto, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi reacción fue incorporarme rápidamente en posición defensiva.

—No te alteres soy yo— aquella oscura figura se hizo más clara a medida que salía de las sombras y se acercaba a mí. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba al ver esos oscuros ojos que se fijaban en mí, no quería mostrarme débil ante su presencia pero era muy difícil. —Uchiha-sama, usted… usted no debería estar aquí— ante mis palabras el Uchiha enarcó una ceja algo sorprendido y soltó una pequeña risa, empezó a dar unos cuantos acercándose mucho más a donde me encontraba de pie. —Hinata, no voy hacerte daño no es mi intención, sólo quería hacer algo— sus brazos rodearon mi pequeña cintura haciendo presión en nuestros cuerpos y sus labios se posaron en mi frente depositando un suave y significativo beso, cada parte de mi cuerpo se tensó pero no acababa de salir de mi asombro cuando nuevamente sus palabras inundaron mis oídos: —Hinata… siento no haberte protegido, sé que cometí un error contigo pero te prometo que aunque no quieras siempre te protegeré— deseaba abrazarlo pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de alejarlo, él se había aprovechado de un momento de debilidad para saciarse, y aunque lo disfruté como nunca, ahora los remordimientos se apoderaban de mi mente. —Uchiha-sama por favor retírese debo descansar— me costó deshacerme del abrazo pero al fin lo logré, le di la espalda tratando de subir a mi cama pero nuevamente sus brazos quedaron en mi cintura y su aliento en mi oído, la piel se me tensaba, era difícil resistirme a él. — no te será tan fácil esta vez Uchiha, ya no estoy débil emocionalmente y no quiero dejar que juegues con mi cuerpo a tu antojo— esto sólo provocó que él me presionara mucho más contra su cuerpo, entre mis glúteos aún con la ropa lograba sentir esa terrible erección, traté de zafarme de él pero la manera en que me aprisionaba no lo permitía, era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo, además estaba la herida de mi cuello que temía se abriera, sólo me quedaba gritar para pedir ayuda, en el momento que inhalaba para dar un gran grito este fue ahogado por los finos labios del Uchiha sobre los míos, su lengua entró de inmediato para tocar cada rincón de mi boca para luego iniciar una lucha entre las dos, poco a poco su agarre fue menguando, sólo con un beso sentía mi vientre hervir pero por más que lo deseara mi orgullo no lo permitía, como su abrazo era menos fuerte estaba a punto de usar mi puño suave en su hombro pero éste fue mucho más rápido y tomó mi muñeca firme, sin lastimarme, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos quedándonos unos minutos sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. —Hinata yo… quiero que estés junto a mí— esas palabras tocaron ese punto sensible dentro de mí, estaba desfalleciendo ante él pero no me lo permitiría. —Uchiha-sama, yo no deseo estar con usted— mentira, lo deseaba como a nadie, pero nunca más me permitiría ser su juguete personal, el cual usa unas cuantas veces hasta que se harta y lo tira a la basura sin reparos. Nuevamente el abrazo se hizo más fuerte pero su cabeza reposaba en mi nuca. — no descansaré hasta que quieras que yo esté a tu lado, como sea te ganaré para mí— ¡mierda! Cómo este hombre puede hacerme esto.

El moreno me soltó para rápidamente salir por la ventana dejándome hecha un mar de sentimientos encontrados…

Continuará…


	7. Sólo mía Chapter 7

Hola mis zapatines con cola aquí una entrega más de "Me decidí por el cambio" como verán el villano será el querido Naruto, pero buej hay que entenderlo la odiosa de la Sakura lo botó y pues él no va dejar pasar la oportunidad con una belleza como Hinata XD sí lo sé estoy loca pero… de músico poeta y loco todos tenemos un poco, como dice la canción XD buena lectura

 **Advertencia:**

Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia fue creada sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, amor a este anime y esta extraña pareja SasuHina. Pueden haber escenas de sexo explícito, violencia, algunas palabras soeces, un poco de todo, no apto para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada. (LEMON FUERTE)

Capítulo VII

 ** _Sólo mía_**

 ** _Narra Sasuke_**

Tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente era casi como empujarme a perder la cordura de mis actos, deseando nuevamente hacerte mía, pero no podía cometer nuevamente ese error contigo si no quería agrandar mucho más el abismo entre los dos. Su piel, su deliciosa y rica piel, se filtra en mis sueños llenándolos de fantasías, el exquisito aroma natural de tu cuerpo impregna mis fosas nasales aun estando lejos, pensé que haciéndote mía aquella noche en la cabaña saldrías definitivamente de mi mente pero te volviste una obsesión y lo que más me espanta es saber que el idiota quiere estar contigo, yo sé que no es porque te desee o te ame, sólo te quiere como su premio de consolación. Tal vez sea posesivo, pero no deseo que nadie más se te acerque, tú eres mía, sólo mía y aunque sea la misión más difícil a la que me he enfrentado voy a lograr que siempre estés a mi lado.

 ** _Fin de la narración de Sasuke_**

El Uchiha menor salía rápidamente de la habitación de hospital de Hinata como el más ardiente de los amantes oculto tras el manto oscuro de la noche dejando atrás a Hinata envuelta en un mar de dudas y confusión. Saltaba de tejado en tejado tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, mientras el viento desordenada su lacia y un tanto más larga cabellera, hasta llegar a su solitaria casa, ya allí sólo entró a sus aposentos y se tiró en el mullido futón con un dolor punzante en su entrepierna, esa visita a la ojiluna había sido difícil de controlar, no es fácil cuando se trata de una de las kunoichis más bellas de la aldea, y no es sólo su belleza, también es el hecho de ser la persona más completamente opuesta a él, tímida, bondadosa y dulce, todo lo que el Uchiha no encontraba dentro de sí lo hallaba en Hinata. Aún a pesar del dolor en su hombría concilió rápidamente el sueño… Vio entre la luz que se colaba por la puerta medio abierta una silueta clara que entraba a su habitación, abría pesadamente los ojos aún con la vista nublada no distinguía bien de quién se trataba, notó que esa silueta se acercaba hasta su cama por ello intentó incorporarse de inmediato pero fue impedido de esto al ver cómo aquella silueta se hacía más clara y evidenciando sus delicadas facciones, ese cabello negro azulado y esa fina fragancia que emanaba fueron fáciles de reconocer, aunque extrañamente el Uchiha no podía ver muy bien su rostro por las sombras que todavía se proyectaban en él. —Hinata tú… qué…— las palabras del joven fueron silenciadas con un dulce beso, sólo rozando los labios, no duró mucho hasta que la tentación de usar la lengua le ganó, fue introduciéndola para enroscarla en la de ella, las manos se deslizaban con maestría fluctuantes entre la pequeña cintura y los firmes glúteos de la chica, en un brusco movimiento logró que ella quedase sentada sobre su cadera presionando con su fémina la escandalosa erección que dolía. No podía creer que su deseo se estaba materializando nuevamente, tenía la oportunidad de estar con su dulce Hinata entre sus brazos para poseerla cuantas veces le plazca. Los labios del Uchiha formaron un camino en el cuello hasta los pechos, hasta ese momento notó el pronunciado escote de la bata que usaba la ojiluna que se apresuró a bajar dejando descubiertos esos suculentos y enormes pechos. —Hinata me vas a matar te deseo demasiado mujer— ella no contestó, más su cadera empezó a menearse de adelante atrás rozando la ya desesperante erección, ella sin previo aviso corrió la sudadera del moreno sacando ese palpitante mástil, largo, grueso y duro, agarrándolo entre sus manos, pasándolas de arriba abajo, esa delicada piel se sentía arder sobre su miembro, luego vio algo que logró que su mente se nublara, los labios de Hinata posados sobre el aterciopelado glande dando pequeños besitos ocasionalmente saboreando el líquido preseminal que empezaba a brotar, la lengua de la ojiluna recorría lenta y tortuosamente toda la extensión del falo dejándolo levemente humedecido, esos carnosos labios se abrieron dándole paso a todo el miembro del Uchiha hasta sentir que la respingona nariz de la bella chica hacía cosquillas en su abdomen. — ¡Hinata, maldita sea me estás volviendo loco! Mierda… — gritaba y bufaba el moreno mientras su mano se enredaba en los negro azulados cabellos de Hinata, marcando un ritmo constante pero profundo pero permitiendo que ella respirase, ella apretaba los labios cada que su cabeza subía haciendo el ligero intento de succión, la mano de la ojiluna se escurrió hasta las gónadas de su amante para hacer un leve masaje estimulando el placer y los gemidos de éste; Sasuke sentía subir al cielo y bajar al infierno ardiendo en él, su falo estaba hinchado hasta más no poder, las venas se marcaban y Hinata las recorría con su lengua o sus labios en una mezcla delirante. —Hinata estoy a punto de…— las palabras del Uchiha fueron cortadas por un gutural gruñido envuelto en una marejada de placer delirante llevándolo en un frenesí de lujuria hasta su clímax, llenado la boca de su Hinata con todo ese líquido blanquecino, que escurrió levemente por sus labios. El joven Uchiha no podía dejar de mirar aquella erótica imagen, se veía tan irreal. —Hinata yo te…— la ojiperla no lo dejó continuar y sólo puso un dedo en sus labios, por primera vez en la noche el Uchiha oiría de bella voz, estaba extasiado. —Shhhh… Sasuke-kun despierta, sólo despierta—

Sasuke abrió los ojos bruscamente, ya era de día pues una tenue luz se veía aparecer por la ventana, se encontraba sudado completamente desubicado, algo — ¿Húmedo?— preguntó alarmado al ver sus sábanas un tanto mojadas y algunos pedazos pegajosos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo vergonzoso que era tener sueños húmedos a su edad, de un solo manotazo arrancó las sábanas del futón y las quemó para no tener que verlas nuevamente…

Continuará…

Buejjjj espero les haya gustado este capítulo XD ojalá no sea muy pasado de tono XD jajajaja a ver si mañana tengo el otro capítulo jeje besitos… y para los que me escribieron preocupados pensando en que Sasuke la tendría fácil después de tener sexo con Hinata, déjenme decirles que no será así, le va costar bastante jijijiji besitos muack muack :-*

saluditos a los nuevos lectores, gracias por su apoyo, espero críticas constructivas para seguir mejorando mi escritura, esto lo hago con mucho agrado y cariño.


	8. Chapter 8 Y los problemas continúan

**Advertencia:**

Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia fue creada sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, amor a este anime y esta extraña pareja SasuHina. Pueden haber escenas de sexo explícito, violencia, algunas palabras soeces, un poco de todo, no apto para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada. (LEMON FUERTE)

Capítulo VIII

Y los problemas continúan

 **Narra Hinata**

Ya entrada la mañana pude despertar con gran alivio de saber que saldría del hospital y alejarme de todo ese bullicio en la mansión de mi padre, al menos ahí no entrarían mis acosadores personales, solté una pequeña risita ante este pensamiento, quién iba a imaginar que la rarita alguna vez estaría huyendo de dos de los hombres más solicitados de la aldea, el sueño de cualquier chica menos el mío. Me deshice de las sábanas y me dirigí al baño a quitarme el sudor de la noche, el agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo reconfortantemente lavé mi cabello con los productos que me había traído Sakura. —Sakura me has salvado la vida en más de una sentido—. Ya completamente limpia enrollé la toalla en mi cuerpo enmarcando cada una de mis curvas y salí. —Hinata-chan! Buenos días— un rubio se me lanzaba encima abrazándome mientras la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas, sentía que mis senos se presionaban el pecho del Uzumaki —Na… Naruto-kun me está asfixiando— el rubio bajó la intensidad el abrazo pero aún no me soltaba y me miraba fijamente, acercó su nariz a mi cabello y aspiró profundamente. —Mmm… Hina-chan siempre hueles tan delicioso, yo quería preguntarte si tú… quisieras salir conmigo después que te den de alta— el rubio se veía sonriente, yo simplemente no sabía qué decir realmente mis sentimientos estaban confundidos, no quería ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke cerca de mí, pero los ojos del Jinchūriki eran tan suplicantes que terminé accediendo. — Claro, no hay problema Naruto-kun, ahora ¿me podrías dejar sola una momento?— el rubio me miró confundido. — Pero ¿por qué Hina-chan? Yo quiero estar contigo— el puchero que hizo me pareció adorable y sonreí amablemente. —Etto… necesito vestirme— el rubio soltó el abrazo y bajó su mirada inspeccionando mi cuerpo, vi cómo se cubría la nariz mientras salía de la habitación corriendo. Terminé de arreglarme, curiosamente mi ropa de la misión estaba limpia y perfumada, sonreí y pensé en ella. — Sakura— ella se ha portado increíble conmigo, inevitablemente sentí un nudo en la garganta, ¿y si se enteraba de lo que pasó con Sasuke? Simplemente me odiaría, cosa que no querría nunca, ella ha sido demasiado especial, no podría con esa carga. Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. —Adelante, ya estoy vestida— unos lindos cabellos rosa se asomaron por la puerta —Buenos días Hinata-san— esa linda sonrisa iluminó el cuarto, realmente no entendía cómo Sasuke no se fijaba en ella siendo tan una mujer tan hermosa. —buenos días Sakura-san, yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí últimamente, de verdad lo aprecio—. Le sonreí amablemente mientras ella me miraba retribuyendo mi sonrisa. —Hinata-san no es nada, nos hemos conocido desde que estábamos en la academia, sé que de tu casa el único que habría hecho algo así por ti habría sido Neji, por eso quise brindarte mi ayuda, además no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Sasuke puede ser muy posesivo cuando se lo propone— lo dicho por Sakura me helaron la sangre, mis manos temblaban, ella notó el efecto que causaron sus palabras y soltó una risita burlona. —Sí Hinata lo sé todo, Sasuke me lo contó, él confía mucho en mí y quiso que le dijese cómo conquistarte, yo sólo le dije que no sería nada fácil, además que tendría que competir con alguien más, bueno en fin, ya es hora que salgas adiosito— Sakura salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta sin siquiera dejarme hablar una sola vez, dejando más dudas de las que tenía antes de su visita, suspiré pesadamente y salí de la habitación, miré a los lados a ver si estaba Naruto pero no estaba allí, creí que sería mi oportunidad de escaparme de aquella cita pero al doblar el pasillo un musculoso y firme brazo se posesionó de mi cintura, miré hacia un lado con escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda y era Naruto sonriéndome zorrunamente. —Vamos Hina-chan, ¿no pensabas escaparte de mi verdad?— una gotita de sudor se escurría por mi frente —No, No, Naruto-kun, nunca haría eso, ¿a dónde iremos?— la pregunta era tonta, es obvio que tratándose de Naruto iríamos a Ichiraku. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con estrellitas, un pequeño tic nervioso aparecía en mi ceja derecha. —Vamos a comer rammen— apretó mucho más mi cintura y salimos del hospital. — ¿Naruto-kun podría soltarme?, me siento un poco incómoda— la boca del rubio de frunció en un adorable puchero. —Hina-chan me agrada caminar contigo así, no le veo nada de malo—. Inhalé y suspiré tratando de calmarme, extrañamente con estas no me sonrojaba ni empezaba a tartamudear como era mi costumbre, puse mis manos en el hombro de Naruto alejándolo y quebrando el contacto con él. —No deberíamos andar así, no es algo que dos AMIGOS harían normalmente, ni siquiera con Sakura te vi alguna vez así— mi mirada se hacía más dura hacia él, me sentía bastante molesta, tal vez aún me sentía herida o quizá cierto pelinegro estaba desplazando al rubio en mi corazón, aunque claro eso no lo admitiría. El rubio bajó la mirada y se me acercó tomando mis manos entre las suyas. —Hina-chan es que tú produces todo eso en mí, todo el tiempo quiero tenerte cerca, eres tan linda y gentil que logras sacar algo que creía que no tenía—. Me crucé de brazos aún más indignada que antes. — ¿cuando ya no estás con Sakura es que descubres que sientes eso por mi verdad? — mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, el corazón se me anudaba, el rubio soltó algunas lágrimas, no pude resistir y le di la espalda, la verdad sobre las cosas era demasiado evidente. —Creo que es mejor que regrese a mi casa— alcancé a dar unos pasos pero un abrazo por la parte de atrás me detuvo, unas lágrimas cayeron en mi hombro mojando mi cabello y parte de mi ropa. —Hina-chan no me dejes, tú no… ¿acaso has dejado de quererme?—. Otra vez ese maldito nudo en la garganta, ¿por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Por qué en este preciso momento en el que me había decidido por alejarme de él? No es justo.

—Naruto, suéltame—. Grité con todas mis fuerzas

—No lo haré, no pienso dejarte ir—.

—Aparte de idiota eres sordo, ¡que la sueltes te está diciendo! — una estridente voz llena de ira se escuchó tras nosotros. El rubio se volteó y encaró al Uchiha —Teme esto no te incumbe, Hina-chan y yo tenemos una cita— yo me quedé petrificada ¿Una cita? Já, con él juro que no accedería a una "cita" en todo el sentido de aquella palabra. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y rió —y ya espantaste a tu cita, a ver déjame adivinar dónde llevas a tu "cita", mmm… ¿a Ichiraku verdad?, qué romántico eres Naruto, la tienes supremamente enamorada—.

—No te burles Teme— el rubio se vía avergonzado ante un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, antes que se disiparan de su disputa, en pequeños pasitos me fui alejando de esa incómoda situación hasta llegar a mi casa.

Continuará….

Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega de mi fic saluditos a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews, gracias por el apoyo espero sea de su entero agrado leerme.


	9. Chapter 9 Triste petición

Hola Hola mis zapatines con cola aquí una entrega más de "Me decidí por el cambio", he estado leyendo sus lindos comentarios y estoy encantada con que les esté gustando lo que escribo, por favor excúsenme si cometo algunos errores, pues no lo reviso antes de subirlo ya que lo hago mientras estoy en mi trabajo XD sí tengo algo de tiempo mientras llegan clientes :P por eso me tardo muchas horas en escribir.

Buena lectura

 **Advertencia:**

Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia fue creada sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, amor a este anime y esta extraña pareja SasuHina. Pueden haber escenas de sexo explícito, violencia, algunas palabras soeces, un poco de todo, no apto para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada. (LEMONS FUERTES)

Capítulo IX

 ** _Triste petición_**

 _—_ _No te burles Teme— el rubio se veía avergonzado ante un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, antes que se disiparan de su disputa, en pequeños pasitos me fui alejando de esa incómoda situación hasta llegar a mi casa._

 ** _Fin de la narración de Hinata_**

.

.

.

Mientras dos amigos discutían por una misma mujer aquella huía hacia la "protección" del que se dice su hogar para no tener que soportar esa escena tan bochornosa, seguramente si su padre se enterase le daría una fuerte reprimenda. La joven con ojos de luna caminaba por el sendero hasta su cuarto, no sabía si debía acercarse a donde su padre se encontraba, pero mejor se adentró en su cuarto para cambiarse sus ropas y descansar un rato, quizá pronto tendría una misión o tal vez no, no lo sabía, era mejor guardar reposo para así al día siguiente dedicarse al entrenamiento.

Las prendas se fueron deslizando de su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente desnuda, dio unos pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la mesita de noche de oscura madera, tomó una perfumada crema para esparcirla sobre su cuerpo, el olor era suave como el de las flores más delicadas bañadas por el roció que dejó la noche, pasaba sus manos por toda la extensión de la nívea piel, ya estando impregnada de la crema se dispuso a vestirse, cubrió sus pechos con un delicado sostén de encaje blanco con bragas a juego, seguido a esto se colocó una fina yukata de seda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era azul con algunas flores en tonos rosa y blanco, el obi que lo complementaba era de un tono rosado ligeramente más fuerte que el de las flores. Ya terminada su vestimenta se dirigió hasta el salón donde seguramente se encontraba su padre, estaba dispuesta a proponerle un trato para conseguir su libertad y dejar atrás ese clan que tanto daño le había hecho.

—Buenas tardes Otōsan, debo hablar con usted—

El Hyūga mayor le dirigió una estoica mirada a su hija antes de hablar.

— Adelante, ¿qué es lo que deseas decirme?—. La joven se puso de rodillas para sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas frente a su padre dirigiéndole la mirada más decidida que nunca ante se había atrevido a darle, ante esto el mayor se tensó pues sabía que lo que tenía para decir su hija era algo serio.

—Padre, estoy consciente que nunca he sido motivo de orgullo para el clan, todo lo contrario, he sido una completa vergüenza para ti, por ello he venido a pedirte me permitas alejarme del mismo, estoy dispuesta asumir las consecuencias, si estimas que debo llevar el sello para proteger el byakugan así lo aceptaré, si consideras que es mejor que no lleve el apellido Hyūga también lo aceptaré, sólo quiero alejarme de este lugar lleno de odio entre familia—

El padre Hyūga no pudo evitar que su cara mostrase asombro por lo escuchado, mientras Hinata apretaba sus manos sobre su vestido tratando de controlar sus nervios, nunca ha sido fácil enfrentarse a su padre y esta no era la excepción.

— ¿Quieres decir que estás rechazando a tu clan?—. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo su tono denotaba algo de tristeza y sus facciones hacían un intento vano por endurecerse, si bien en el pasado trataba a su hija con crueldad esto había ido cambiando conforme pasaba el tiempo y fijaba la mirada en su otra hija Hanabi, aun así había aprendido aceptar internamente a Hinata con su manera bondadosa y gentil de ser, era el vivo reflejo de su querida esposa.

— No padre, no rechazo a mi clan, es sólo que…— la ojiluna dio un gran suspiro entrecerrando los ojos —Deseo ser libre y aquí no lo soy—

Hiashi colocó sus codos sobre la mesa para cruzar sus dedos y apoyar su frente en ellos para meditar sobre las palabras de su hija, su respiración era calmada más en su interior se encontraba hecho un mar de emociones encontradas, si bien era cierto que Hinata no era alguien excepcionalmente fuerte, se trataba de su querida hija mayor.

—Hija mía— la mirada del hombre se suavizó mostrando una faceta completamente nueva para la joven de orbes plateados. —Creo que comprendo tu situación, ¿yo no he ayudado mucho a ello verdad?— preguntó con desconsuelo.

Hinata tragó grueso al sentir un nudo en la garganta, no podía siquiera responder; no sabía ni qué decir.

— Yo no deseo que dejes de pertenecer al clan y mucho menos que te alejes de la familia, pero no desconozco los motivos que te llevan a tomar tal decisión, déjame hacerte una propuesta mejor—

.

.

.

.

Después de la discusión con el rubio tonto, un moreno corría sobre los tejados esperando lograr ver a la dulce Hinata, él no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con ella, la quería a su lado y eso no lo iba a impedir ni Naruto ni su familia. Después de un rato llegó hasta la mansión Hyūga, se detuvo un momento para pensar qué hacer, si entrar o no, prefirió hacerlo a su modo, escabulléndose hasta la habitación que sabía le pertenece a la ojiluna, al ver que no se encontraba allí se sentó en el futón a esperar su llegada, pero la paciencia no era la virtud por la cual el último de los Uchiha se caracterizaba, empezó a dar vueltas en el cuarto, a rodar los ojos mientras bufaba. —Qué carajo se piensa esa niña que no viene—. Empezó a hurgar por doquier hasta encontrarse con el cajón de las pantaletas de Hinata, un pensamiento nada casto invadió su mente, —Mierda Hinata, por tu culpa me estoy volviendo un maldito inmoral—.

— ¡Pervertido! —. Una vocecilla se escuchó tras la puerta se empezaba a correr. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Uchiha guardando rápidamente una de las tangas que tenía entre sus dedos que ni siquiera sabía en qué momento la había tomado.

—No soy un pervertido, niña impertinente— dijo en un siseo Sasuke.

— ¿ah, sí? Entonces respóndeme ¿Qué haces aquí buscando entre las pantaletas de mi hermana?— preguntó divertida la pequeña Hanabi.

—Estoy aburrido mientras espero que llegue tu hermana, debo hablar algo con ella— el moreno se cruzó de brazos dedicándole su mejor mirada de odio a la niña.

La pequeña rió escandalosamente, el Uchiha sintió que sus bellos se pusieron en punta abalanzándose a tapar la boca de Hanabi.

—Ey niña silencio, nadie debe saber que estoy aquí— la pequeña lo miró aún con ganas de reír.

— ¿Oye no recuerdas que estas en la mansión Hyūga? Los ojos a los que no se les puede esconder nada— Hanabi se cruzó de brazos mientras golpeteaba el suelo con su pie izquierdo.

—Por quién me tomas niña, puedo meter en un genjutsu al que sea por eso no me preocupo—. Dijo el moreno con superioridad.

—Están bien, está bien, sólo dime ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?— los ojos de la niña se iluminaron como si acabara de descubrir el más grande de los secretos, se llevó puños a la altura de la boca y empezó a dar saltitos —Kyaaaa… No puede ser, no puede ser, eres el novio de mi onee-san y vienes a robártela, es demasiado romántico, Ero-suke quiere a mi onee-san —. La niña salió de la habitación dando saltitos hasta su cuarto.

La frente de Sasuke se tiñó de púrpura, una de sus cejas tenía un tic nervioso, no sabía qué era lo peor de la situación. —Esa niña es peor que un dolor de estómago— gruño el joven. Nuevamente se sentó en el futón sin hacer ruido alguno, no quería llamar la atención de otro Hyūga más.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió pero esta vez Sasuke sintió el aroma delicioso de Hinata entrar por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en esconderse.

— ¿Dónde estabas Hyūga?—. Fingiendo molestia. Las orbes albinas de la joven se abrieron al ver a Sasuke ahí sobre su futón, rápidamente corrió la puerta.

— Uchiha-san, ¿pero qué hace aquí?, no debería—

—No respondas a mi pregunta con otra, además, no me gusta que me llames así— se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la joven notando que su rostro refleja algo de dolor y siente una punzada en el pecho al ver aquello. — ¿Te sucedió algo?—

— Sasuke-kun… — Hinata dijo en un susurro y se arrojó al pecho del moreno abrazándolo con fuerza. El Uchiha no dudó un minuto en tomarla en brazos sin comprender el motivo, sintió que su pecho se llenaba de algunas lágrimas. La apretó con un poco más de fuerza para alzarla y así acostarse con ella en brazos sobre el futón mientras le acariciaba el cabello esperando a que se calmase.

Bueno espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo de hoy n_n es delicioso escribirles con tan bonitos comentarios que me dejan. Para una de las amiguitas que me dejó su comentario diciéndome que quería un NaruHinaSasu al final, pues amiguita en este fic no podré darte ese gusto pero sí haré un oneshot con ese trío para darte gusto.

No siendo más, me despido de ustedes y hasta la próxima. Besitos :-*


	10. Chapter 10 Trsite petición parte II

**ADVERTENCIA. (Lemon fuerte)**

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo X**

 ** _Triste petición parte II_** __

 _—No respondas a mi pregunta con otra, además, no me gusta que me llames así— se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la joven notando que su rostro refleja algo de dolor y siente una punzada en el pecho al ver aquello. — ¿Te sucedió algo?—_

 _—_ _Sasuke-kun… — Hinata dijo en un susurro y se arrojó al pecho del moreno abrazándolo con fuerza. El Uchiha no dudó un minuto en tomarla en brazos sin comprender el motivo, sintió que su pecho se llenaba de algunas lágrimas. La apretó con un poco más de fuerza para alzarla y así acostarse con ella en brazos sobre el futón mientras le acariciaba el cabello esperando a que se calmase._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Narra Sasuke**.

La sentí entre mis brazos tan pequeña, tan frágil, sus lágrimas humedecían mi camisa de algodón, me limité a contemplarla y acariciar su cabeza enredando sus cabellos azulinos que brillaban como la seda entre mis dedos mientras se calmaba, efectivamente poco a poco las lágrimas cesaron con los minutos, ella se removió un poco sobre mí para que su cara quedase a la altura de mi cara, tragué pesado, verla a los ojos removió más cosas en mí de lo que estoy acostumbrado, no lo puedo evitar ella es la mujer más extrañamente atractiva que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, es mi opuesto en casi todos los sentidos, logrando una conexión única.

— Sasuke-kun— su suave voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—Ahora me dirás ¿qué te pasó?— me incorporé un poco para encararla y tomar sus manos en un gesto silencioso de apoyo mientras ella se quedaba sentada sobre mi regazo sin darse cuenta. _Genial ahora soy todo un experto en consolar mujeres, jodida Hyūga me ablandas._

—No es algo malo, para nada malo, sólo que después de años sobre años recibiendo el desprecio por parte de mi progenitor, que de la noche a la mañana se muestre como un padre comprensivo— ella suspiró mientras se mordía el labio inferior y jugueteaba con mis dedos. ¡ _Carajo! ¿Cómo puede con un gesto tan inocente parecer tan hermosamente sexy?_

—Al grano Hyūga, y no hagas eso de morderte el labio, es irritante— al decirle esto sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron pues el calor que se albergó en ellas me lo indicó, volteé un poco mi rostro para ocultarlo de su vista.

—Está bien— su cara se tornó adorablemente roja —Bueno hoy hablé con él sobre irme de casa y abandonar el clan— suspiró para un poco para poder continuar —Como verás el Byakugan es un Dōjutsu celosamente cuidado y por ello existe el sello del pájaro enjaulado, le propuse a mi padre que me dejara ir del clan y aceptaría tal sello con tal de alejarme de todo esto, pero no lo aceptó— nuevamente apretó mis dedos

—Estás más loca que una cabra Hyūga, mira que proponerle semejante barbaridad al jefe del clan— le lancé una mirada afilada tratando de quebrarla nuevamente pero no lo hizo, sólo infló las mejillas y estiró los labios, tuve qué contenerme para no besarla por tan infantil gesto. Pero una pequeña travesura se me pasó por la mente al notar por fin la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. —Pero y entonces ¿qué pasó para que te pusieses así?— la tomé del mentón para verla a los ojos fijamente y acercarme un poco.

—Verás… mi padre… él… — sus mejillas me mostraron todos los tonos existentes de rosa y rojos mientras intentaba articular las palabras. —Dijo que no quería que su hija querida se fuese de la casa, pero no quería retenerme a la fuerza ni tampoco pasar por encima de los mandatos del clan así como de sus arraigadas costumbres entonces…— bajó la cabeza para tomar aire nuevamente.

—Entonces qué Hyūga, no tengo todo el día ¿sabes?— la miré con supuesto enfado para que se apresurara a contar lo que le faltaba, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

—Pues… verás… debo buscar un prometido para poder salir de la casa al menos para vivir sola— suspiró por lo bajo como si ello fuese el peor de los castigos —Soy muy joven para casarme, no deseo hacerlo y mucho menos ahora que no tengo alguien que me ame de verdad como para hacerlo— cerró los ojos para contenerse.

—Lo harás conmigo— dije cortante y por impulso, sin meditar un momento lo dicho, tenía que ganarle a Naruto o tendría serios problemas. —en la noche vendré a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, no te preocupes no será pronto, cuando estés preparado lo haremos— la ojiluna me miró con algo de asombro mezclado con espanto —Te gustará ya lo verás— la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué un poco más hasta hacer contacto con nuestros torsos —Haré que te enamores en este tiempo— sentí cómo ella se tensaba pero al tiempo sus ojos brillaban con algo de esperanza, acaricié su espalda de arriba abajo.

—Sasuke tú…—. —shhh… no me hagas decirlo Hime— la silencié con un beso en los labios que tanto desee probar, ella empezó a moverse un poco logrando rozar su entrepierna con mi regazo esto de inmediato hizo reaccionar a mi miembro que empezaba a reaccionar a sus toques, ella cruzó sus brazos atrás de mi cuello quedando presionados sus enormes pechos en mis pectorales.

—Alguien podría vernos aquí Sasuke—,

—No me importa, tú vas a ser mi esposa—

—Vamos a tu casa…—

—Está bien, como tú quieras—

Fin de la narración de Sasuke…

.

.

.

.

.

Dos personas de oscuras cabelleras se veían salir por la ventana del cuarto de Hinata ante la atenta mirada de un rubio que cerraba sus puños con ira contenida. Ambos jóvenes corrían a lo que más les permitían sus piernas sobre los tejados de la aldea tomados de la mano como dos enamorados fugitivos, el portador del Kyūbi se dispuso pensar en cómo podría hacer para irrumpir el momento, caminó por los alrededores hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión Hyūga, estaba dudando sobre qué decir ante el líder del clan, si decía que vio salir a Hinata con Sasuke podría afectarla a ella, quizá…

.

.

.

.

.

El moreno y la ojiluna llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, una casa muy amplia de estilo tradicional de madera de cerezo, de amplios corredores. El Uchiha tomó de la mano a la Hyūga para adentrarse hasta su habitación.

Ya allí se abalanzaron el uno al otro sin más espera, el beso era lascivo y pasional, recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos con las manos, se separaban por uno segundos para recuperar el aire perdido, Sasuke empezó a empujar a Hinata hasta el futón cayendo así encima de ella, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos para perderse en sus miradas completamente opuestas pero tan similares a la vez.

El moreno pasó los labios por el cuello de la ojiluna creando un camino imaginario de besos que abarca desde el lóbulo de la oreja, pasando por la clavícula hasta llegar al escote, va desatando el obi hasta que ya yukata se abre de par en par dejando al descubierto la fina lencería blanca, ella se levantó un poco para acariciar el fornido pecho del Uchiha sobre la tela negra que se ajustaba un poco a la musculatura, empezó a descender para sacarla sin evitar rozar la erección que el joven tenía.

—Hinata te deseo…— Dijo ronca y sensualmente el Uchiha menor, pasó las manos por el plano abdomen deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel, fue descendiendo hasta encontrarse con la línea de las bragas, recorriéndola con el dedo índice para irla bajando de manera lenta y sensual. —Sasuke-kun— sollozó la joven comenzando a excitarte.

Bajó por completo la braga, se recostó sobre ella para para dedicarse a quitar el sostén mientras sus dedos jugueteaban en los labios mayores la fémina de Hinata, ya habiendo tirado a un lado la estorbosa prenda abarcó con sus labios todo el erecto pezón de la joven, esta empezó a suspirar como haciendo pequeños gemiditos, introdujo dos de sus callosos dedos en la fémina haciendo que la joven se arqueara un poco del placer que su experto amante le brindaba, bajó su mano libre para desabrocharse el pantalón que contenía su tremenda erección.

— ¿Estás lista Hime?— ella se removió un poco separando ligeramente las piernas —s…. sí, Sasuke-kun— suspiró con voz temblorosa, el Uchiha sacó su gran miembro palpitante y con la venas marcadas por toda su extensión, frotó el glande mezclando los fluidos que ambos empezaban emanar. Lo introdujo lentamente para luego sacarlo dilatando las paredes internas de la Hyūga, sintiendo todo el calor que entre ellas había.

Se dejó entrar hasta el fondo en ella causando que soltara un gemido en su oído aferrándose a su cuello con los delgados brazos. Sasuke empezó a menear su cadera de arriba abajo metiendo y sacando su enorme miembro, haciendo que los pechos de la joven brinquen descontrolados al vaivén de las caderas. Después de unos minutos en esa posición el Uchiha salió de su Hinata logrando un gesto de sorpresa en la joven. —Tranquila Hime, te enseñaré algo nuevo—, —Ohh por su puesto sensei— se acostó de lado justo atrás de ella, deslizó su mano por la parte exterior del suave muslo expuesto hasta colar sus caricias hasta la parte interior, ya allí lo levantó un poco para poner esa pierna cobre su cadera e introducir de golpe su miembro en la fémina soltando varios gruñidos incomprensibles.

—Oh Hime eres tan exquisita, nunca me cansaría de esto—

Empezó a embestir con fuerza chocando su cadera contra el redondo trasero de Hinata, metió la otra mano debajo del torso de la ojiluna para agarrar su seno mientras con la mano que sostenía el muslo sobre su pierna empezó a masajear el hinchado clítoris.

—AHH... Sasuke-kun AHH… que bien se siente mmm… más rápido— gritaba la ojiluna perdida entre oleadas del más exquisito placer.

El Uchiha daba grandes estocadas por varios minutos sin dejar de manosear todo el cuerpo de su Hime, pronto empezó a notar que las paredes internad e Hinata se contraían alrededor de su carne llevándolo a la cumbre del placer.

— Hinata estoy por acabar, acaba conmigo hermosa— gruñía excitado sin dejar de empujar su cadera. Tres estocadas más llevaron a ambos amantes a su límite dejándolos en una nube de placer y deseo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hola mis zapatines con cola aquí nuevamente con ustedes en esta nueva entrega de Me decidí por el cambio. Espero gusten mucho de mi trabajo, lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes, me encantaría que dejaran todas sus preguntas sobre este capítulo para responderles en el próximo que suba, ya sé que lo había tenido algo olvidado pero es que no podía dejar escapar la idea que me surgió con "me la robaste" *o* fue algo que me surgió al leer el Naruto Gaiden XD así es yo encuentr inspiración en las cosas menos esperadas XD estoy completamente loca :v

Besitos los quiero musho musho besitos


	11. Chapter 11 Dolor y pasión

**ADVERTENCIA. (Lemon fuerte)**

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Dolor y pasión**

A las afueras de la mansión Hyūga se veía una rubia y corta cabellera ir de un lado a otro, la indecisión plasmada en el rostro del joven héroe de Konoha era casi palpable. Su ceño fruncido, labios curvados hacia abajo y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mostraban una expresión poco vista en él, estaba en una encrucijada, realmente deseaba entrar y hablar con el líder del ancestral clan del ojo blanco, pero se arriesgaría a conseguir que Hinata lo rechace aún más por interferir de esa manera, qué hacer ante tal dilema, cómo afrontar que no se quiere dar por vencido ante la idea de perder a la única persona que le ha amado sin restricciones, desde su más tierna etapa le reconoció y admiró por su tesón pero que ahora por su propia estupidez de estar tras la peli rosa Sakura por un supuesto enamoramiento, perdió.

.

.

.

.

Narra Naruto.

Ver salir a Hinata y Sasuke de su cuarto sólo confirma lo que me negaba a creer, están juntos, me caga aceptarlo, cómo pude ser tan estúpido de no fijarme antes en Hinata, ella es una mujer increíblemente hermosa, no sólo por fuera sino también por dentro, pero como siempre soy un ciego para estas cosas, me niego a dejarme ganar por el teme, él no es bueno para Hina-chan, es un maldito amargado que la va hacer sufrir; está bien, por mí ella también sufrió pero estaba ciego juro que no la volveré a lastimar, sólo quiero cuidar de ella, protegerla amarla, como sea pero lo haré.

Me decidí entrar a la imponente mansión, al tocar la puerta corrediza de madera se abrió dejándome ver al antiguo cuidador de Hinata Kō Hyūga, que de inmediato me recibió con sorpresa y escrutándome con sus ojos blancos. Carajo, todos estos Hyūgas son casi iguales, la única que sobresale entre ellos es Hinata, doy un largo suspiro de pensar en ella y en los lindos colores que suelen adornar su rostro, en la tierna mirada que expresa siempre a pesar de todo lo que suceda a su alrededor.

—Buen día Kō— sonrío despreocupadamente frotando la parte posterior de mi nuca.

—Se le ofrece algo— se pone frente a mí de manera desconfiada.

—Quisiera hablar con Hiashi-sama, hay algo importante que debo hablar con él— mi semblante se torna serio ante mi afirmación

— Está bien, sígame por favor, ya le informaré de su visita a Hiashi-Sama— el castaño se dirigió hasta una habitación donde me hizo pasar para que esperara.

Fin de la narración de Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos cuerpos llenos de sudor se repartían ardientes caricias, las manos varoniles recorrían sin descanso la desnuda espalda de la joven esta a su vez repartía besos por el fuerte cuello del Uchiha, se tomaban si se les fuese la vida en ello, el amor y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro los desbordaban. La varonil mano se deslizaba desde los omóplatos femeninos hasta tomar con ímpetu los bien formados glúteos logrando apegarla mucho más a él y rozar su nuevamente erguido y orgulloso miembro, al hacer contacto entre sus partes íntimas no pudieron evitar que un gemido placentero escapara de sus labios, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron en un ardiente beso demostrando sin palabra alguna lo que sienten. Son dos personas tan similares pero a la vez tan diferentes; la hostilidad reinante en él más su renuencia al contacto con otros sólo menguan ante presencia de la Hyūga, la bondad que destila por cada uno de sus poros logran abarcarlo y envolverlo, pero él también era capaz de que algo de lo que a él lo caracterizaba la invadiera al hacerla encenderse como una hoguera con cada caricia y beso subido de tono que le propinaba sacándola de esa aura angelical y puritana que la caracterizaba.

—Te deseo tanto Hinata, me encantas, quisiera follarte cada minuto de mi día— dijo con voz grave y sensual al oído de la fémina mientras mordisqueaba y daba algunas lamidas al lóbulo de la oreja, los colores en el rostro de la ojiluna no se hicieron esperar ante tal declaración sacándole una pequeña risa más su acostumbrado "hpmh".

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— dijo en tono de reproche —Eso… eso es algo que no podríamos hacer ¿No lo crees? —

—Sabes que eso no sería imposible para mí, menos teniéndote así de cerca— la tomó bruscamente de la cadera con ambas manos y la colocó boca abajo mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella acostándosele en la espalda y frotado entre sus nalgas el gran y duro miembro que dejaba por donde pasaba restos de un líquido transparente que se escurría del glande, sus labios pasaban por el cuello de Hinata sacándole suspiros, la joven instintivamente obnubilada por el deseo que le producía su acompañante levantaba su cadera para simular el movimiento de la penetración arrancándole gruñidos lascivos al Uchiha.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, aun no comprendo cómo es que mi cuerpo se enciende con un solo roce tuyo, ni en mis más profundos pensamientos me imaginé estar en esta situación y menos sentir todo esto— dijo entre jadeos profundos.

Esas palabras no hicieron más que encender la pasión del ojinegro a su más álgido punto, su erección se tornó ya dolorosa con la fricción causada por el ondulante movimiento, coló su mano hasta el bajo abdomen de su amante para levantar ligeramente sus caderas exponiendo su trasero a la mirada carbón del Uchiha.

—Qué lindo trasero te cargas Hinata—l afirmó palmeando uno de los glúteos para luego agarrar sus caderas —Sabes… hasta el día de hoy no había pensado en hijos pero verte me imaginar que etas caderas son perfectas para traer al mundo los más hermosos y sanos Uchihas—

Hinata ahogó un gemido por la palmada, estaba tan sensitiva que cualquier contacto con su amado la extasiaba — ¿acaso me ves como una buena incubadora?— preguntó entre molesta y ligeramente excitada por la idea de tener descendencia con el Uchiha.

—hpmh… no me malinterpretes preciosa… no te veo como eso, es sólo que me encantas tanto que quisiera llenarte con mis hijos para que todos sepan que eres únicamente mía, la nueva reina de los Uchiha, la más hermosa y caliente de las Kunoichis— dijo con arrogancia mientras simulaba embestidas y abría ligeramente los labios vaginales con el glande, esto era una verdadera tortura para ambos.

—Ahh… Sasuke-kun, ¡ya penétrame no aguanto más! — desesperada y jadeante al sentir que era falsamente penetrada, esto aumentó el calor que recorría al Uchiha y de una sola estocada se adentró profundamente en su anatomía llevándola casi al borde del orgasmo, esto no pasó desapercibido por el hombre y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se mantuvo estático por unos segundos mientras esperaba que la bruma de Hinata bajaba para que perdiese el inminente clímax que la golpeaba y así retomar el vaivén de sus caderas, los bombeos eran fuertes y profundos que el miembro viril de Sasuke golpeaba ligeramente el útero de Hinata haciéndola gritar en una mezcla de un ligero dolor y el más tremendo gozo, las paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor del mástil del carne que las invadía, las mieles de ambos de mezclaban provocando una exquisita penetración. Fueron interminables minutos en que sólo se oían los gemidos de ambos más el delicioso choque entre sus pieles, las caricias que ambos lograban darse los tenían en una nebulosa de diversas sensaciones, sus pieles sudaban por el esfuerzo físico hasta que los dos lograron alcanzar la cumbre del orgasmo aferrándose el uno al otro para no perder ni una sola sensación.

.

.

.

.

.

El rubio Jinchūriki esperaba impaciente en el despacho mientras el té verde que le habían servido perdía su calor, lentamente el shōji se iba abriendo dando paso a un castaño ya entrado en años, el rubio inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo ante su "futuro suegro", este se sentó en uno de los cojines frente al rubio.

—Joven Uzumaki, es una verdadera sorpresa tenerlo aquí, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? — preguntó sin más rodeos el veterano líder Hyūga

—Hiashi-Sama seré directo, he venido a pedir la mano de Hinata en matrimonio—

El hombre que en ese momento se servía una taza de té a pesar de su siempre estoico semblante por un instante se tensó ante tal declaración, dirigió su blanquecina mirada enmarcada por unas cuantas arrugas no de su kekei genkai sino de los años que cargaba consigo, más el ceño fruncido, esto descolocó por un momento al Jinchūriki de Kurama que creía sería otra la reacción del líder Hyūga, vamos es el héroe de todo el mundo shinobi cualquier hombre estaría más que satisfecho que su hija se casara con alguien con un futuro tan prometedor con él, pero estamos hablando de Hiashi y su preciosa hija mayor, quién iba a imaginarse que aun a pesar de los malos tratos a los que fue sometida Hinata, Hiashi fuese tan celoso en lo que se refiere al futuro esposo. El Hyūga suspiró intentando mantener la compostura y dejó la taza de té a medio llenar sobre la mesa.

—Joven Uzumaki, usted salvó al mundo y ha demostrado ser un hombre honorable hasta el momento— por un momento las esperanzas del apuesto oji azul se elevaron hasta la los cielos pero fueron tiradas por los suelos con las siguientes palabras que le helaron a sangre.

—Cualquier padre estaría más que honrado ante tal petición, pero no puedo admitir su petición, mi querida hija no es la segunda elección de nadie, no crea que por ser un hombre reservado no me entero de lo que sucede y mucho más si involucra a Hinata, para nadie es un secreto de sus sentimientos hacia la kunoichi Haruno, así que mi respuesta es no, por favor retírese— Hiashi se retiró del recinto sin dar lugar a réplica para el rubio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto se quedó con las palabras en su boca, el pecho le dolía, salió a toda prisa de la enorme mansión con las lágrimas cristalizando sus hermosos zafiros, por ahora había perdido pero era mayor su necesidad de tener consigo a la mujer que durante tanto tiempo lo notó, a la única capaz de ofrecerle sentimientos sinceros y puros, se odió por desperdiciar el tiempo y su amor de esa manera, sus pies inconscientemente lo llevaron donde varios años atrás vio por vez primera a la dueña de su corazón, y la vio, como un fantasma del pasado, allí estaba ella hecha un ovillo sollozando amargamente mientras unos crueles pequeños la humillaban por su color de ojos heredado de su ancestral linaje, nuevamente ese dolor punzante en el pecho lo corroía, cómo no lo notó antes. Entonces esa pequeña que veía en ese momento de golpe se transformó en la bella joven que hoy lo atormenta, ella se alejaba y él estiró su mano como queriéndola alcanzar pero su mano no la tocaba, se le iba como el agua entre los dedos intentó moverse pero sus palabras lo pegaron al suelo mientras la silueta se desvanecía…

 _Y no es que sus palabras fuesen mejores, sus gestos más lindos o sus sentimientos más sinceros, es que tú le dabas más valor a ella aunque todo fuese una ilusión, y no te diste cuenta, pero ahí estaba como una idiota aferrada de cosas poco probables, de ilusiones forjadas de humo, pero por suerte el corazón también se cansa de esperar_.

—No Hinata-chan, por favor no me hagas esto te lo ruego— y ahí calló el hombre más fuerte con sus lágrimas corriendo sin detenerse por las mejillas hasta caer en la hierba de aquel claro del bosque. —No te quiero perder—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sobre el cómodo futón yacían abrazados dos cuerpos exhaustos y llenos de marcas por doquier, era un hecho que lo pasión carnal que un día invadió al Uchiha se había transformado en un fuerte sentimiento al simple hecho de hacerla suya.

 _"_ _Ella es la que inspira mis versos, la que influye en mí, la felicidad, la que irradia la luz, la que esconde mis tinieblas, ella es… ella es…_

 _Ella es mi todo y mi nada."_

Hinata jamás se había sentido plena en su vida, nunca fue alguien a quien notasen, su existencia siempre se ha basado en el constante esfuerzo para no ser débil y tener lo que merece por ser quien es, ahora está hecha un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles con alguien que le hace sentir amada y deseada, que le ofrece todo lo que siempre anheló y mucho más. Lo miró dormitar con una calmada respiración, es hermoso pensó embelesada.

 _"_ _Dime amor…._

 _Dime que sueñas conmigo._

 _Dime si soy completa de ti._

 _Como tus pensamientos,_

 _Como tus suspiros,_

 _Como tu aroma,_

 _Como tu piel,_

 _Dime de qué se componen tus sueños_

 _Dime si voy por tus pasos,_

 _Dime si estoy en tus brazos_

 _Si te envuelves el alma de mí_

 _Dime si existe un rincón_

 _Donde, entre besos, abrazos y amor_

 _Te bese hasta la respiración_

 _Dime que me sueñas, amor"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hola mis zapatines con kola sí lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios pero demorarme tanto T_T pero este fic me está costando más de lo que creí, le voy a dar un giro que no pensé a raíz de algunas cosas que me sucedieron como escritora :P pienso modificarlo para que quede un poco mejor, en compensación a la demora este capi estuvo más fuerte de lo normal y más larguito de lo que acostumbro.**

 **Saluditos ojalá hayan disfrutado de leer el fic nos vemos en la próxima entrega :3 ya pronto saldré a vacaciones y mi inspiración estará mejor**


	12. Capítulo XII

Los personajes de la serie de Naruto son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia está creada sin fines de lucro.

Me decidí por el cambio

Capítulo XII

Miedo, se puede decir que es una de las pocas sensaciones que Sasuke Uchiha no tiene fácilmente, quién diría que después de vivir gran parte de su existencia siendo un renegado que se la pasaba en son de una maldita venganza, vivir con una serpiente de sexo dudoso y de permanecer con el latente peligro de ser asesinado en cualquier momento; ahora el simple hecho de tener que presentarse ante su _suegro_ a pedir la mano de la mujer que le quita el aliento y lo calienta a niveles exagerados iba a ser de las pocas situaciones en su vida que le hiciesen tener ese incómodo sentimiento.

Narra Sasuke.

Y allí estaba yo, frente al espejo tratando de acomodar la odiosa hakama y el haori, con las piernas hechas gelatina el corazón a mil por hora y para rematar Hinata, _mi_ Hinata me dejó solo, disque para estar presentable y anunciar que hoy iría a pedir su mano, ¿será que esto es en parte un confabulación del universo por hacerme pagar todo el daño que he hecho? Estar hecho un manojo de nervios porque me pueden negar mi petición, ¿Cuándo yo, Uchiha Sasuke he tenido que pedir algo con tanta formalidad? la respuesta es NUNCA, por una jodida primera vez en mi vida tengo que comportarme si quiero a Hinata conmigo y no con el idiota de Naruto, yo no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad, es decir cómo alguien puede ser tan pendejo de vivir enamorado de alguien que es tan superficial que sólo se fija en un hombre por su apariencia o status, que te muele a golpes cada que cometes un error, que desde niños te subestimaba y despreciar el amor desinteresado que alguien tan hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra como Hinata puede ofrecer, por mi parte estuvo jodidamente bien porque desde que pasó eso pude tener mi oportunidad con ella, a veces llegan a mi mente inseguridades respecto a nuestra relación pues ha sido completamente de la nada, quizá más por despecho de su parte que por otra cosa y temo que por ello luego se arrepienta de estar con alguien tan podrido por dentro como yo, por ello es que aunque me cabree como nada en el mundo tantas formalidades lo haré por ella, por obtenerla, no es que la vea como a un simple objeto para mi colección, eso no, es mi manera de querer, posesiva y dominante.

Terminé por fin mi pelea contra las ropas tradicionales del clan estaba seguro que nunca las iba a necesitar cuando me hicieron ir donde una modista para que las confeccionara, lo más probable es que la molestia rosada creía que algún día pediría su mano, ¡Já! Nada más alejado de la realidad, nunca haría nada como eso por ella, nunca la he visto más que como una compañera de equipo y un buen elemento como kunoichi.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde era la hora adecuada para ir directo a la mansión Hyūga, salí de casa y usé un jutsu de transportación, no quería toparme con ningún imbécil que me hiciera preguntas estúpidas acerca de mi poco común atuendo, me repetía una y mil veces las razones por las cuales hacía esto, joder si fuese por mí ya me habría largado con Hinata lejos sin pedir permiso a nadie, pero sé que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas y podría por el contrario alejarla de mí y arrojarla en brazos del dobe, sé que estoy inseguro de lo que siente Hinata y me molesta dudar de ella aun cuando sé que es una persona honorable, pero estoy tan lleno de mierda que me es difícil confiar en las demás personas aun cuando ella me demuestre sus sentimientos y ganas de estar conmigo de una un mil maneras con su cariño, mis demonios y fantasmas del pasado me perseguirán llenándome del temor a perderla de que prefiera tener un poco más de luz en su vida en lugar de esta jodida oscuridad.

Fin de la narración de Sasuke

Narra Hinata

Desperté entre el reconfortante calor de unos musculosos brazos, con todo su desnudo cuerpo pegado a mi espalda y su miembro rosaba entre mis nalgas esto me subió de golpe los colores al rostro pues con esta comprometedora posición llegan de golpe a mi mente todas las veces que hicimos el amor con poco espacio a descansar, definitivamente Sasuke es una caja de sorpresas, quién diría que alguien con apariencia de asexual, que rechaza una y mil mujeres porque para él son fastidiosas, que hasta los propios aldeanos dudan de su inclinación sexual creando rumores por doquier, en realidad fuese todo lo contrario en la intimidad y que ese hombre frío y despiadado tendría un apetito sexual de esa magnitud y yo la torpe Hinata ser la que disfrute de todo ello.

Me salí de entre sus brazos por lo cual Sasuke protestó rezongando y abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

—Joder Hinata ¿no te podías quedar un rato más quieta?— dijo como un niño molesto ocultando su mirada entre su flequillo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! He estado toda la tarde contigo debo ir a casa, tú dijiste que irías hoy ¿no?— asintió bufando —entonces debo prepararme tú sabes, esto no es cualquier cosa— rodó dándome la espalda y colocándose la almohada en la cara pretendiendo dormir, me dio bastante gracia esa actitud un tanto infantil de Sasuke, solté una risita colocando mi mano bajo mi mentón, di unos cuantos arrumacos después de vestirme de nuevo con mi yukata azul me puse de rodillas sobre el mullido colchón, me acerqué a él por detrás y pasé mi mano por su abdomen para abrazarlo, me acerqué a su oído.

—Sabes... a la noche después de que todo pase con mi padre me escaparé de la mansión para venir aquí contigo— no sé de dónde saqué este tono y la fuerza para hacer esto pero quería de verdad hacerlo. Sentí a Sasuke removerse un poco, es algo soberbio pero sé que irá más tarde.

—Sasuke-kun ya me voy— le di un pequeño beso en el cuello y salí de ahí, suspiré cansadamente pues es un poco complicado tratar con alguien tan difícil, pero así lo acepté en mi vida y es cuestión de acostumbrarme, el amor no necesariamente puede con todo pero sí la fuerza de voluntad y el empeño que ponga cada una de las partes involucradas.

.

.

.

.

Ya por fin me encontraba en casa, me dirigía al baño con la intención de asearme un poco antes de arreglarme para lo que en unas horas estaría por suceder, mi camino se vio interrumpido por un manchón amarillo que se posó frente a mí.

— ¡Onee-sama! ¿Ero-suke te raptó hoy cierto?— me preguntaba mi pequeña hermana mientras literalmente le salían estrellitas en su mirada y yo sólo atinaba a llevármela de ahí hasta mi cuarto poniendo mi mano sobre su boca para evitar que siguiera gritando por toda la casa con ella retorciéndose como lombriz y tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

—Hanabi, esa no es la forma en que debería hablar una niña— le reproché

— Ya no soy una niña, mi byakugan es tan bueno como el de un adulto— me dijo con auto suficiencia.

—Aun así no deberías hablar de ese modo y menos de eso, ¿qué pensará nuestro padre?... Un momento... ¡Hanabi! ¿Cómo sabes de Sasuke?— al procesar esto un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda dejándome pasmada, si mi pequeña hermana se percató que Sasuke estuvo aquí ¿será que el resto de mi familia o haría? Por Kami-sama que estoy asustada.

—Pues verás el pervertido de tu novio estaba en tu cuarto cuando fui a buscarte— ¿cómo?

—Hanabi, cómo sabes que... es decir ¿por qué dices que es un pervertido? T-tú no lo conoces— ladeé un poco mi rostro con un notorio sonrojo, vi los ojos de Hanabi brillar con malicia.

—Pues simple, lo encontré hurgando entre tus bragas— lo dijo como la cosa más normal del mundo y yo simplemente quería que la tierra me tragase. —sí es un pervertido, pero supe que son algo porque alguien tan engreído como él no estaría hurgando de buenas a primeras en una casa de cualquier chica y más con los rumores que andan sobre él— la sonrisa burlona que salió de sus labios y su movimiento de cejas de arriba abajo causó en mí un tic nervioso en la parte de mi ceja. Caray esta niña es un pequeño demonio realmente da miedo, no me imagino cómo hizo Sasuke para no meterla en un genjutsu para librarse de ella, sentí una gota resbalar por mi sien.

—Hanabi debo arreglarme, más tarde hablamos— le dije y la fui sacando a empujones de mi cuarto con una que otra protesta de su parte; " _esto se puso feo"_ suspiré derrotada.

.

.

.

.

.

Hora de la petición de mano

Fuera de la mansión Hyūga se encuentra un malhumorado pelinegro a punto de hacer un cráter en la tierra por las más de dos mil veces que ha pasado de aquí para allá lanzando mil improperios inentendibles en medio de gruñidos, debatiéndose internamente el por qué hace todo eso. Pasados unos cuantos minutos más de " _cuerdo y calmo"_ soliloquio se decidió por entrar, tocó la antigua puerta para ser recibido con la extrañada mirada de Kō Hyūga.

— Uchiha-San, ¿a qué debemos su visita? No es común tener a los dos héroes de la guerra en un mismo día en la mansión— soltó directo y conciso como queriendo indagar en la extraña presencia de estos dos personajes.

—Así que el dobe estuvo aquí— lo dijo en un susurro como mascullando las palabras pero aun así el antiguo guardián de la ojiperla logró escucharlo.

—Así es estuvo aquí pero salió con muy mala cara—

El último de los Uchiha esbozo una sonrisa torcida, victorioso, pues supone al dobe sea lo que sea que haya intentado debió haberle salido desastroso pues no es muy fácil que cualquier situación rompa con su siempre positivo semblante.

— ¿Es usted quien tiene la audiencia con Hiashi-Sama?— el azabache sólo asintió a la pregunta, de inmediato el ojiperla de mediana edad lo hizo pasar hasta una elegante sala que había estado previamente preparada con pequeños cojines grises a lado y lado de la baja mesa de cerezo.

Después de varios minutos esperando hizo su entrada el inexpresivo Hiashi mirando al Uchiha que no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez que lo hacía sólo por complacer y ayudar a Hinata, nada más. El maduro castaño de ojos perla se sentó frente al Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Joven Uchiha, a qué debo su visita?—

—Seré directo, es mi intención tomar a Hinata como esposa, por ella he venido a hacer todo esto—

Ok, eso es algo que el líder Hyūga no se esperaba, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, el estómago estaba a punto de dejar escapar todo su contenido y que la idea de desmayarse como lo hacía su hija en antaño parecía muy tentadora, inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces tratando de recuperar la compostura y no ganarse un infarto de paso. En esos momentos mientras la bizarra escena se desarrollaba se dirigía esa habitación una Hinata bellamente arreglada con una sobria yukata de tonos grises y azules oscuros, llevaba consigo una bandeja de madera con una tetera y las tazas a juego para servir el té de Jazmín que acababa de preparar, al correr la puerta se encontró con un Hiashi más pálido que una hoja y a punto de colapsar, se apresuró a dejar el juego de té en la mesa.

—Otō-sama, ¿qué le sucede?— se acercó a él con el rostro desfigurado. Hiashi, al ser consciente de la escenita que estaba montando dio un último suspiro y retomó su estoico rostro apartando así a una sumamente preocupada Hinata.

—A ver Uchiha, ¿cómo está eso de que quiere tomar a mi adorada hija como esposa? — preguntó ya queriendo aclarar toda esta charada que desde la tarde que vino el rubio se ha formado.

Sasuke por su parte estaba ya perdiendo la poca paciencia con la que se había revestido para asistir a tan tortuosa cita.

—Lo diré una vez más, quiero tomar a Hinata como mi esposa— fue la escueta y poca explicativa respuesta del Uchiha, Hinata se quedó negando internamente, ¿por qué carajos Sasuke tenía que ser tan SASUKE? La ojiperla estaba con ganas de sentarse a llorar y gritar de impotencia, cómo jodidos iba a lograr conseguir el permiso con esa actitud, por su lado Hiashi suspiró cansado, ya no estaba de ánimos para tantas emociones juntas ni mucho menos las soportaba su ya no tan joven corazón.

—Uchiha, como verá su propuesta no es la única que he tenido el día de hoy para entregar la mano de mi hija, por ello y debido a su falta de palabras y razones para que conceda tal honor deberé dar ni respuesta en otra ocasión—

—Un momento Otō-sama, yo deseo contraer nupcias con Uchiha-san— dijo apresuradamente Hinata.

—Hinata, entiendo que es tu deseo dejar pronto el clan pero no creí que le pedirías tal favor al Uchiha—

Sasuke quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio tensó sus manos pues sabía que Naruto había estado temprano en la mansión y al parecer también hizo lo mismo que él se encuentra haciendo, pero lo que creyó en un inicio había sido una negativa por parte del líder Hyūga al parecer por la mala forma en que había formulado su petición lo único que logró fue que reconsiderara la oferta del dobe, pero ahora la gota que derramó el vaso fue oír del propio Hiashi que Sasuke sólo hacía todo esto por ayudarla a salir de su clan.

—Un momento, usted no tiene derecho ni motivos para decir aquello, yo no le hago favores a nadie, si vine a hacer toda esta payasada es para no meter en problemas a Hinata porque si fuese por mí ya me la habría llevado conmigo de esta aldea, simplemente porque la quiero a mi lado, tan simple como eso— Hiashi sonrió para sus adentros, _"con que de esta manera es que reaccionas y se te puede sacar información, interesante Uchiha"_

—con que así están las cosas... Pues como ya me has dado algunas razones aunque no suficientes para descartar al otro pretendiente, tendrás el permiso de cortejar a mi hija pero el rubio también lo tendrá— les dio la espalda a ambos jóvenes —y tú Hinata permitirás que tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki se te acerquen para cortejarte y hablaremos luego al respecto para así decidir— sonrió burlonamente pues su decisión ya estaba tomada más sólo quería divertirse un poco viendo sufrir a ambos pretendientes, así es, aunque pocas veces, Hiashi se da el lujo de divertirse y qué mejor diversión que unos jóvenes inmaduros jugando al amor. El maduro Hyūga salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a un punto en específico de la casa tras el cuarto que momentos antes ocupó.

—Sal en este momento— dijo autoritariamente

Entre las sombras sale una castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un tarro a medio comer de palomitas de maíz y muchos refrescos repugnantemente dulces.

—Sabes que no deberías estar espiando Hanabi— la reprendió mirándola severamente.

—Otō-sama, no me perdería por nada del mundo eso, estuvo mejor que el circo, fue una buena actuación de su parte— comentó de manera burlona la joven heredera haciendo movimientos con su brazo como su estuviese codeándolo.

—Aun así no lo vuelvas a hacer— Aclarando su garganta trató de zafarse de la conversación, le quitó el tarro de palomitas y uno de esos feos refrescos de cola para irse con ellos a su oficina.

—Otō-sama no es justo esas son mías— lloriqueaba Hanabi tras su padre que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Continuará...

Hola Hola chicas este es el nuevo capítulo de la historia, a partir de ahora me enfocaré en que sea más una comedia romántica para hacerla un poco más ligera de escribir.

Bueno lo de los rumores sobre el Uchiha los hice para darle un toque humorístico además que un querido amigo cercano me hizo caer en cuenta de algo sobre Sasuke (tomemos en cuenta que ellos en esto serían un poco más neutrales que nosotras las mujeres por obvias razones) Sasuke es un personaje que poco o nada de sexual tiene (es sexy pero no sexual) ajajajaja no se le ve ni el más remoto interés por una mujer por lo únicos que se preocupa son por Naruto o Itachi, mi amigo me dijo "Sakura seguro embriagó a Sasuke para poder hacer a Sarada" y tiene razón por ello quise sacar lo del rumor aquel, pero no es por denigrar al personaje ni nada por el estilo.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Irina Gomez que me ayudó a revisar el capítulo de hoy nos veremos pronto.

Gracias a las personas que me están leyendo y dejando sus comentarios, espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones para saber si mi trabajo os está gustando, les recomiendo visiten mis distintos trabajos.

Besitos Bye

Subido el 22/07/2016


End file.
